Weapon X22
by X22
Summary: Everyone knows of Weapon X23, but what about her twin sister? Weapon X22? When Kalila finally escapes from HYDRA will she fit in with the others at Xevior's Institute for Gifted Youngsters? Or will her dark past prevent her from trusting ever again? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Freedom

The cold Canadian air swarmed around me as I sprinted through the forest. Despite my healing factor, my legs ached and my head swarmed with pain. My pain was due to the excruciating experiments which I had to endure earlier today. Yet, I continued to press on. I had to. There was no way in hell was I going back there. I was never **ever **going back to that hellhole. Not after everything they put me through. My breathing was sharp and short, I was running beyond the speed of any human. I could hear the viscous barking of the hunter wolves as they chased me. These beasts could tear you from limb to limb if ever given the chance. I had seen it happen first hand. The guilt still tore at my insides. It was **my **fault… it should have been me! But it was my punishment. She died because of me… she was my **best friend**...

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts, my painful memories, as one of the beasts attacked me. It launched itself at me and sank its fangs into me arm. I screamed in pain. The beast shook its head and yanked my arm painfully from side to side. I inhaled and clenched my free fist, releasing my adamantium claws and stabbed the beast in the face. It whimpered and let go. I wasted no time getting up and sprinting off again. Quicker than before.

As I ran through the forest, I could hear more and more men yelling as they chased me along with their killer wolves. I could see an old tavern in the distance. I was **so** close now! I could hear the clinking of glasses and cheers of drunken men as I neared the tavern. But as I drew closer to the tavern, a truck came out of nowhere and crashed into me. The force of the impact sent me off my feet and into the snow covered ground. I groaned as I smacked painfully into the ground. I could hear footsteps drawing closer to me. Unaware of who they were and if they posed a threat to me, I lay as still as a corpse. Voices echoed to my wolf-like ears.

"Oh ma gad! Is she okay!?" A Mississippi female asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah… she is breathing…" A Canadian man said, his voice rang with guilt. "I swear I didn't see her!" His voice insisted

"What are we gonna do!?" The girl asked worriedly

"I dunno Rogue, I have to make sure she isn't badly hurt!" The Canadian man said. His footsteps echoed towards me. "Hey are you okay?" I heard him ask as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I freaked and vanished in shadows and teleported away from him.

I snarled. My bottom lip rippled and I released my adamantium claws. Fire started to rise around me. I was faced with a man around 6 foot tall and very muscled, he had hazel eyes and a gentle face. There was a young looking girl, I think she is Rogue… she looked around 17 years old. She had shoulder length light brown hair with a single white streak and green eyes. She wore brown leather gloves on her hands and seemed to be very heavily clothed. The man took a step closer to me.

"Hey… chill. We ain't gonna hurt ya…" He said gently. His voice somehow soothed me. I could feel my muscles relaxing despite my efforts to stay tense. Something about him told me I could trust him… but did I know how? Would the trust be broken again?

"What's your name?" Rogue asked me

I opened my mouth to reply when I was attacked by one of the beasts. It jumped on me and began attacking me. Scratching its claws on me. I cried out in pain as I struggled beneath the beast. I could hear the girl screaming. Before I knew what was going on, the beast was suddenly off me. I groaned as I slowly got up. I saw the man wrestling with the beast. The girl, Rogue, helped me up as more wolves appeared. Oh joy. This was brilliant…. why couldn't they leave me alone!

"Rogue! Run!" The man shouted as he wrestled with the beast.

Rogue took my hand and was about to run when more appeared out of nowhere. "Logan!" She cried as one lunged at her. I didn't think I just grabbed her and vanished into a cloud of shadows and reappeared on the roof. "Wow… how did you do tha-" She didn't have a chance to finish as the roof beneath us gave away and we fell. We were pretty far up. Rogue would have died! I couldn't let that happen! Even if it would expose me as the freak I am, I had to save her!

She screamed as we drew closer to the ground. I grabbed her and swerved so I would break her fall. The impact wasn't too bad. But it did knock all the oxygen from my lungs as my body crashed into the mahogany floor with a major **_SMASSSSSH!_**

"Rogue!?" I heard the Canadian call as he ran into the tavern. "Marie, are you okay!? Jesus! What the hell happened!?" His sweet voice filled with concern and worry for Rogue's safety. It made me smile inside.

"Ah'm fine! But Logan! She broke ma fall! Is she gonna be okay?" Rogue asked as my vision began to blur.

"Yeah Kid, she will be…" Was all I heard before I allowed darkness to take over


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was a mass of confusion and pain. Painful memories and images swarmed my mind, causing me to jolt awake. I bolted upright in a sweaty mess as if just out of a horror film... I could hear voices in the room next to me. I closed my mouth and controlled my breathing. My purple eyes were blurry as hell and my senses were going wild. I blinked rapidly in attempt to refocus my sight. I was successful...

I was in some sort of hospital like room, with annoying heart monitoring machines that made that beep, beep, beep sound. I had to resist the urge to plunge my adamantium claws through it. I was lying on a metal bed, sort of like an operating table but a little comfier...

_Hospital like room...operating like table... Oh my god! _Sudden terror filled my bones as I bolted from the table. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around releasing my claws and crouching in a defensive stance, ready to attack.

"Hey! Relax! I told you! We ain't gonna hurt ya!" The Canadian from before said.

I found myself relaxing and retracting my claws. I straightened up and seem Rogue standing with the Canadian and a bald man in a wheelchair who looked in his mid-fifties, early sixties, and a woman with ginger hair and a **way **over peppy attitude on her pale face. She kinda freaked me out. I got a serious bad vibe from her. I didn't like it... the man in the wheelchair came forward

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, you are at the Xavier's School for the Gifted, what is your name?" He asked me in a gentle and kind American accent

I didn't reply. Why should I? I didn't know these people! I didn't know why I was here and I certainly didn't know why my senses weren't telling me to run... they usually did... The bald man sighed, "Logan, why don't you try talking to her?" He suggested. The tall Canadian looked at him as if he had just slapped him.

"Professor, I don't think that's a good idea, maybe get Rogue to speak with her" Logan suggested. The Professor nodded. He closed his eyes and placed his fingers to his head and a few seconds later Rogue walked in to the room.

"What's wrong Professor?" She asked

"We need you to convince um..." The Professor paused and gestured to me. "What is your name?" He asked me gently

"Kalila..." I said. My accent was Canadian with a hint of Australian

"Ah, we need you to convince Kalila that we won't hurt her" The Professor explained. Rogue nodded and made her way over to me. The others left the room.

"Thank ya for savin' ma life... ya didn't need ta do that!" Rogue said. She sounded shocked but very thankful. I smiled.

"It was nothing, an instinct..." I said shrugging

"Did ya get hurt?" Rogue asked

"No...I heal rapidly..." I said. I knew that was one of the things that would draw attention to me here.

"Really? Ah know two people here that have that same gift! Logan, the guy ya saw meh with tha other day, an' Laura Kinney, she is Logan's clone but they are like brother an' sistah..." Rogue said

My face beamed as my sister's name was mentioned. That meant she was safe! That she had escaped! "Can we leave this room? It kinda gives me the creeps!" I said. Rogue smiled at the question. Maybe I could trust her. She didn't seem like the type that would betray someone and she knew my sister so she couldn't be!

"Sure! Ah know! It can get real creepy down 'ere. Ah'll show ya around" She offered as we walked out of the infirmary.

The school wasn't like any normal school I had ever seen (which wasn't many), it was built like one, wooden walls, paintings and sculptures of the headmaster, plants, staircases, classrooms, dorms, a dining hall, sports area and a pool. The differences were, instead of normal mortal humans as the students, the students were mutants, and instead of normal teachers, the teachers are mutants, and the gym is a metal room known as the danger room where the students train and learn how to master and control their abilities or 'gifts' as the Professor calls them. Soon Rogue and I came to the lounge where a bunch of students were sitting on the cream sofas and chatting or watching T.V. Rogue walked up to the T.V. and switched it off. There was a loud groan.

"Guys, Ah want y'all ta meet Kalila, she is new" Rogue said.

Everyone instantly turned to look at me. I shied away behind my dark red hair. They were very welcoming and kind. The students differed from children to teenagers to people my age. There were blue devil like creatures and people with wings, and people with diamond skin and furry people. It was amazing! They were all different and living in peace, something I had never experienced! Then I heard my sister's voice.

"KALI!"

I turned around and was embraced by her. "Laurie!" I cried hugging her. "God! I haven't seen you since we were like four!" I said

"I know! It's so good to see you sis!" Laura laughed.

"**SIS**!?" The other students echoed.

"Oh guys this is my twin sister Kalila Kinney!" Laura said smiling awkwardly

"Why didn't ya tell us!?" Rogue whined childishly.

Laura laughed. I smirked. It was nice to be around people who didn't same like they would hurt me in anyway. "I was in a bad place and besides I didn't wanna tell no one about my past!" Laura shrugged.

After a few hours, the lounge doors opened and the Professor and Logan walked in with an American-African woman with long white hair which flew past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and a gentle and friendly face. "Ah, I see you have settled in Kalila" The Professor smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know my sister was here, it has been awhile since we last saw each other, right Laura?" I said smiling at the Professor and nudging Laura.

"Oh yeah," She said as she turned around and seen Logan's face. His eyes darted from me to Laura and back again.

"Kid, what is goin' on 'ere?" He asked rubbing his face with his hands

"Oh yeah, Logan meet my twin sister Kalila, Kalila meet Logan the man we were cloned from!" Laura said.

I gave Logan a lazy salute. "Hey..." I said. So this was the man whose DNA was injected into me when I was four. He mustn't have known about it. Didn't seem like the type who would give DNA out for cloning.

"Hey..." Logan said awkwardly.

"Welcome Kalila, my name is Ororo Monroe, but you may call me Storm" Ororo said kindly.

I smiled and nodded. "Hi..." I said. I felt my eyes look at Logan. He was just relaxing with a cigar in his lips and a beer in his hands. I don't know what it was about him but he just caught my interest... but he would never look at me. I mean after everything I have done in my past... I couldn't trust... not since what **she** did to me!

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Laura nudging me roughly. "You okay Kali?" She asked me. I noticed that hardly anyone was left in the lounge. Damn how long had I zoned out for!?

"Um yeah... it's just so weird for me to be around other people!" I sighed. I was very touchy about my past, even more so than Laura, and that was a **major **thing!

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I first came here. But you get used to it after a few weeks. Everyone here is really friendly!" Laura insisted as she slung her arm over my shoulders. "Come on, I am **starving**!" She said.

I smiled at her. God, I had missed her **so** much! "Yup me too! Damn! I am really in the mood for a **huge **meal!" I whined as we walked down the corridors. Laura laughed. I was always the one who ate the most and who had very little manners. Laura was the opposite. She could have manners when she wanted to but that was usually when she was meeting new people for the first time, then after she got to know them she would reveal her true self. I never cared for what people thought of me. Why should I? It's their own opinion. Who am I to say they can't express their own thoughts?

Soon we reached the dining room, it was filled with loads of students, some of which weren't in the lounge. Rogue gestured for us to sit beside her. She was sitting with a 16 year old girl with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. "And I was, like, this is, like, so over!" I overheard the girl say. Jeez how many times did she use the word 'like'.

"Well good for ya! He was ah dick anyway!" Rogue said as Laura and I sat down on the other side of her.

"What's going on?" Laura asked

"Oh just Lance again!" Rogue sighed rolling her eyes

"Oh right... please tell me you ended it with him for good this time!?" Laura asked

"Well yeah..." The girl broke off as her eyes fell on me and then she turned to Laura and back to me. "Like wow!" She gasped.

"Kitty that's me twin sister Kalila" Laura said

I gave the girl a lazy salute as I began eating my food. I hid behind my dark red hair, I didn't like new people. They always stared at you! Especially if you were an identical twin like me and Laura are. They were always getting our names mixed up. It annoyed and frustrated me so much! I just hoped it wouldn't be the same here! I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by my sister nudging me. "What!?" I asked her

"Are you okay?" She asked me

"Yeah... fine, tired maybe..." I shrugged. "It'll take me some time to get used to this place..." I sighed

I noticed that everyone had finished eating and only Laura and I were still in the dining room. How long was I in a daze for? Ah well.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying, it isn't far from my room" Laura said as she put an arm around me and we left the dining room.

"Holy shit! It's **so **big!" I exclaimed as Laura showed me my room. She laughed at my reaction. I shot her the middle finger, adamantium style.

"I know, that's what I was like when I first came here, you get used to it" She shrugged. "So how are you Kala?" She asked me as she sat on the bed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm free at last... but I don't feel like I'll belong here..." I said lying back on the comfy bed. God I could fall asleep right now!

"Well it's getting late, I'll see you in the morning sis, give it sometime." Laura suggested as she got up.

"Sure... great to see you again sis..." I said giving her a lazy salute before falling asleep.


End file.
